1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector which optically couples between independent optical devices such as optical fibers, semiconductor optical elements, or others, and more particularly to an optical coupling connector for optically coupling an optical fiber and a semiconductor optical element. The semiconductor optical elements include, e.g., a light emitting diode (LED), a laser diode (LD), and a photodiode (PD).
2. Related Background Art
The conventional optical coupling connector comprises a lens constituting an optical system between an optical fiber and an optical element (including a semiconductor optical element), a lens holder for supporting the lens, a ferrule to be put on one end of the optical fiber in order to insert the end of the optical fiber into the module, a sleeve for supporting the ferrule at a predetermined position, and a stem for mounting an optical element to face the optical fiber through the lens.
Each part is adjusted so that its central axis matches with an optical axis of the lens, and thereafter the parts are fixed to each other.